You Can Let Go Now, Daddy
by SMiiLEY4
Summary: Emma has been so close to her father over the years, he was her hero and her bestfriend. As hard as it is, shes going to have to let go sooner or later. one-shot My best writing so far in my opinion


**I know Snake and Spike didnt get married until Emma was in grade 7, but just pretend hes been around for a little longer (:**

**Based off of the song 'You Can Let Go' By Crystal Shawanda.**

**I don't own Degrassi :(**

Emma had just turned 6 and she was eager to try out her favorite birthday present that Snake had gotten her.

As the wind blew through her hair, she laughed. It was a nervous laugh, but still a happy one. She was finally learning how to ride her brand new, pink and purple _barbie _bike. None other then her step father teaching her. He had just married her mother not even a year ago, but she was closer to him than anybody else, he was just like a father, and Emma was just starting to call him 'Dad.' The feeling of being called 'dad' or 'daddy' make him one of the happiest man on earth.

The sidewalk was flying under her as she screamed, it was loud and excited. The blood was rushing through her and she never felt more alive.

"I wont let go!" He yelled as he ran next to her and held onto the back of her seat. Emma was always independent and liked to do things herself. She forcefully shook her head and quickly looked back at him, before looking back in front of her. She was ready now.

"Its okay, Dad. You can let go. I think I'm ready to do this on my own!" She called out.

He gently let go of the seat and watched her ride off, confident and happily down the road. Her feet pushed the pedals and she almost couldn't believe it, she was riding her bike.

Snake stood back and watched as she rode away, and thought about how she was just one step closer to not needing him anymore. It broke his heart, but he was happy to see her growing up.

**o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0**

Her beautiful blond hair was pulled back and curled, sitting neatly on the top of her head. Her veil fell over her face, but even through it, Snake saw how amazing she looked. Her make up was put on perfectly, even though he thought that she didn't need any to look good. Her strapless white dress fit her beautifully and trailed behind her. She held on tight to the roses and baby breath flowers that were in her hand, and reached out the other arm to her father. He looked down at her arm which was half-covered with a long white glove, then slipped his arm into it. She took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"Are you ready?" He whispered into her ear as he watched the brides maids and groom's men go out 2-by-2. "No, But its now or never." She tried to smile. "You know, its never too late to change your mind." He said as he turned his head and looked out of the open doors, leading outside of the Church. "Dad." She playfully hit his arm. "You know Sean and I will be happy." She smiled again, Melting his heart right then and there. "I know." He flashed a nervous, half hearted smile to her as the organ started to play.

"Here we go." She opened her eyes wider and they slowly started to walk down the asle. He looked back and fourth from her and Sean. They both looked so happy, yet so nervous. As they reached Sean, Snake could see the sweat running down his face, and the tears in Emma's eyes.

"Who gives this woman?" The pastor asked. Snake looked at Emma who was starring up at him with readiness and hope in her eyes. For a second, he thought about picking her up and carrying her back home. She was 25, but to Snake, it still seemed like she was 5. She slowly leaned over and whispered to him, "Its okay dad. You can let go. I think I'm ready to do this on my own. Sure, it will be a little bit scary. But I want you to know, It will be okay. You can let go."

He slowly nodded his head as a tear fell from his cheek. "Me and her mother do." He whispered. He lifted up her veil and gently kissed the side of her face. He wondered where the time was going, And why it was moving so fast as he took his seat, next to her mother.

**o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0**

He was the strongest man she knew, yet he was waisting away to nothing. She looked around the small, cramped hospital room, it was killing her. She held on to his hand even tighter as the tears started to fall from her face. She feared they may not ever stop. She loved her father so much, and she needed him for so long, she wasn't sure if she was ready to do it by her self. She prayed that he would stay strong, and prayed that he wouldn't leave her.

Her husband, Sean, put a hand on her shoulder and tried the best he could to understand what she was going through. He was never close to his parents, so he wasnt quite sure.

"I don't know what to do, Sean." She whispered through her tears that were now falling off of her cheek and onto his bed. "Hes been here for so long. How can he just leave now?" She would give anything to trade places with him. She couldn't take seeing her father like this. Dieing.

"You know, He only holding on for you." A female nurse whispered from the doorway. Emma slowly looked at him. He looked so helpless and so weak, he needed to go.

"Can I have a minute, please?" She asked, looking back and fourth from Sean, to the nurse. The nurse nodded her head and walked out, into the hallway. "I'll be in the waiting room with the kids." Sean whispered before kissing her cheek and slowly walking out of the room.

Emma's heart felt like it was being ripped from her chest and dropped off a building. His eye's slowly fluttered open, and he attempted to smile as he saw her sitting there, but he was too weak to do it. "I love you, Daddy." She tried her hardest to smile through the tears. He was hanging by a string, and Emma didn't want to be the reason for his pain.

She slowly got out of her chair and moved up to his head. She leaned down to his ear, and tried to talk, but it was so hard since she was crying too much. "You can let go now, Daddy. You can let go. Your little girl is ready to do this on her own. Its gonna be a little bit scary. But I want you to know, You can let go now, Daddy..." She paused for a second and just sobbed. "You can let go." She put her hands over her mouth and tried so hard to stop crying. but she couldn't, this was her father, and she was about to lose him.

She pulled away and cried louder and harder then she ever has in her life. She heard a loud and long beep, and she felt like a piece of her had died. A bunch of nurses came running in the room and gathered around his bed, they were trying their hardest to keep him there for a few more heart breaking hours, but Emma held out her arm, making them all stop and stare at her. "Its okay. Let him go." She whispered.


End file.
